Whatever It Takes
by TycoonGirl
Summary: Kagome is perfect at everything she does since her now dead father tested some sort of scientific marvel he was working on before he died. Now with the pressure on to find her father's life work, Kagome needs help from a team of lunitics and her mushforbr
1. Chapter 1

Whatever It Takes

By: Tycoon Girl

Disclaimer: I no own

Chapter One; Good Bye

The raven haired senior was bent over an essay with a red pen, scratching at all the mistakes that had been made by her little brother, Souta. She had always been rather smart and naturally got A+'s on everything she did. Kagome Higurashi was a perfectionist and never did anything halfass. Now she was tutoring her little brother as a favour to her mother. She sighed and rubbed her temples, momentairly peering at her younger brother whom was doing nothing. He sat, his feet on the desk, getting the mud that had been on his converse shoes all over the top. His jeans were baggy and he wore a red spitfire t-shirt. On his shaggy black hair he wore a black cap and he had his i-pod headphones in. Souta Higurashi was the troublemaker child. He got countless detentions and was purpetually getting in trouble for things that his teachers THOUGHT he might do. Souta Higurashi cut classes to go skateboarding. He was the best prankster Kagome knew, but his grades kept declining, and very rapidly.

"Souta? Souta, will you please take those head phones out and listen to me?" Kagome asked, setting her glasses down on his paper.

Her brother looked up, grinning sheepishly. He took the i-pod and stuffed it into his black hoodie pocket. "Yeah Kags?" he asked.

Kagome sighed. "Souta, you really don't have time to be goofing off listening to music. This paper is horrible. There are spelling errors to the words 'because' and 'together'. You spelled them 'bkuz' and '2geter'. Writing like this to your friends is one thing, but turning it in for a grade is another. You need to spell things out the proper way with the way your grades ar-" Kagome was intuppted by Souta taking his paper and ripping it up.

He stood and collected his things. "There. Problem solved. Listen Kagome, just because you were programmed not to fail at anything doesn't mean we regular humans are. Take your good grades and shove them up your smart ass." he grinned, slamming the door of the study they were in.

Kagome stood and pushed her glasses back on. She straightened her blue and black plaid skirt, chrisp white shirt, navy cashmere vest with the private school she attended on her left breast and the black tie. She pulled up her white knee-high socks and fixed her black loafers. Kagome collected her things and exited the study room that she had borrowed in the library. She held her books to her chest and walked back to her school's lush green campus that was right across the street.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By the end of the day, her younger brother's words had nearly made her cry in every class she had, which was six times. She walked meekly through the crowded halls of her school, trying to get to her locker through the crazed teens trying to get to their buses or cars. Kagome went to her locker and set her things inside and pulled out her extra credit assignment that she'd recieved. Kagome pulled on a black school jacket and was suddenly pushed by a person rushing to get out of school. She smacked her face against the edge of her locker, shattering her glasses. Kagome pulled the empty frames off her face and looked around at all the blurrs. She couldn't see a damn thing without her glasses. "Miss Higurashi? Did you break your glasses?" Professor Ookami asked.

"Yes sir, I don't know what happened." Kagome said, closing her locker.

Her Professor was a very kindly old man, but it did not sit well with him to see so many students pick on Kagome, his star student. He wanted her to go on to become a doctor, lawyer or business person. Knowing her, she would probably exceed in every one. "Very well, I believe that Nurse Ayame still has another pair your mother dropped off. Follow me."

Professor Ookami led Kagome through the crowds, yelling and pushing when it was nessary. Kagome blushed and looked at the floor. She had never liked attention focused on her. They arrived in the infirmary and the young, red-headed nurse greeted them. "Hello Kagome. Professor. Did you break your glasses again little one?" she asked, smiling down at Kagome. Ayame had emerald green eyes and was in her early twenties, and was very kind to everyone, especially Kagome. Kagome nodded.

Ayame turned to a glass cabinet and opened it. "Oh dear." she murmured. She turned back to Kagome. "I'm sorry, it seems as if there isn't another spare." she said.

Kagome nodded. "I'll be fine. I'm walking home this afternoon since Souta has the car. Don't worry about me!" Kagome said, turning and crashing into the door frame.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Souta grumbled under his breath as he picked his sister up. Kagome climbed in and shut her door. "Sorry about this Souta. It's just I can't see a thing without my glasses. Professor Ookami didn't want me to walk home like this." she said. Souta shrugged. He would be late for his band rehurasal now. Kagome couldn't help but feel bad about making her brother drive across town to get her. He went to a public school that was totally crappy, and she went to one of the best schools in the state.

Kagome climbed from the car that she and her brother shared. He sped off as soon as she closed the door, the tires screeching. Kagome sighed and walked slowly, her shoulders curled down in defeat. She went into the house and led herself down the hall to her bedroom and to the nightstand beside her bed and opened the drawer. Her hands felt for the extra pair she had in her case and slid them on.

Her room was covered in a large mural she'd done. Her talents were amazing in art, but in school she never showed her abilites to anyone. Kagome changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She went into the high-gloss kitchen and pressed the answering machine. Her mother's voice floated out.

_'Hello Kagome, Souta. Listen, I won't be able to make it home again tonight. Just order pizza or chinese. I don't care. You both have your own credit cards. Anyway, tommorow morning I'm flying to Tokoyo for a week to close a business deal. It might take two. In other words, I'll be gone for most of this month. If either of you need anything call me on my cell. If I don't answer then call my pager, but ONLY if it's an emergency. I love you both. See you in a month.' **BEEP.**_

Kagome frowned and went to the notepad that had her brother's messages on it. She wrote on it. '_Souta, mom gone for month. Call cell only if emergency.'_

This was typical of their mother. She after all, was the sole provider for them and their spending after their father had been assassinated after a historical relic he'd discovered got lost. Kagome sighed and pulled her silky black hair into a bun and pulled on her white tennis shoes. She headed out the front door of her three story villa, onto the street. She walked through her neighborhood and into historic downtown. Kagome entered a small pizza shop and ordered a cheese pizza to go.

She was waiting for her pizza when she heard a cackle from the corner booth. Her brown eyes found themselves looking over at Kikyo, Yura, Kagura and Kanna along with the two Taisho brothers from her school. Kagome ignored the group as they never acknowledged her seeing that she was less than popualr. She was the defination of loser to the, and they were worshiped by all. Well, all except Kagome. She paid for her pizza and was walking by a table when a pair of drunkards grabbed her. One man pulled her to straddle him and she set her pizza down and slammed her elbow into the man's shoulder. He cursed and tried to punch her, but she dodged and slipped away from him. Kagome took her pizza and ran from the shop as fast as she could, which was pretty fast. She went into her house and slammed the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Kagome dressed in her school uniform and gathered her completed schoolwork and went into the kitchen and called her eyedoctor to get a few new pairs of glasses. She got into her car and drove to school. Another day that held no challenges for her. She only attended acedemic classes. Never gym because she hated drawing attention to herself and never art. She was too good at it all. Damn her father for those scientific tests he tried on her. He'd given her some sort of pill that the FDA hadn't even heard of. The work of a madman. But she didn't mind her father. She'd figured out that in the last three years of his life he was being controlled by an even madder madman scientist with something he'd created. So now Kagome was indeed, something similar to a robot.

Kagome sat in her classes, spacing out, while her hand still scribbled notes quickly. "Miss Higurashi, the princapal could like to see you. Take your things." Professor Roma said. Kagome stood and collected her things. She moved at a quick pace to the principal's office. He was a nosy old green toad.

She knocked on his door. "Enter!" came a squeak.

Kagome entered the office and sat in a chair beside the two Taisho brothers, a black haired man with piercing blue eyes, a brown haired man with kind violet eyes, an elderly woman wearing a patch on her eye, a short man whom was about four feet tall, and a woman with long brown hair and fierce brown eyes. "Miss Kagome, we've been searching for you." the woman said.

She turned to the woman. "So?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Well, first off, I think introductions are in order. I am Dr. Sango Mirashu and my husband, Dr. Miroku Mirashu." she said gesturing to the man with violet eyes.

"And I am Dr. Koga Wolfstein, robotics major." the man with piercing blue eyes said.

"I am Dr. Kaede Guiskiko, herbal and well...I'm a doctor for humans..." the old eye-patched woman smiled.

The short old man jumped up and down. "And I am Dr. Myoga Fishosan, brain surgeon." he said in a nasally voice that made Kagome want to shutter.

"I'm sure your aqquainted with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Taisho. They are the ones funding our work due to...well, reasons I cannot elaborate on right now." Sango said. Kagome squirmed in her chair.

"What does all of this have to do with me?" she demanded, clutching the sides of her books so hard her knukles turned white.

Koga cleared his throat. "Well Kagome, when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha saw that display in the pizza shop, they instantly knew what you were and alerted us. We've been compiling everything we've got to work on a cure..."

Her eyes flashed with anger. Koga and the others watched in awe. They'd never seen someone with her condition show the amount that she was showing. "And what exzactly AM I?" she hissed venomly.

"Surely you must have been aware that you were a test subject for something called 'metalazation'. No? Well, the story is rather long, but before I tell you, are you sure you want to hear this? Your father isn't the man you knew." Miroku said.

Kagome stood. "None of you know what your talking about. My father was a business man and nothing more. None of you have the right to intrude in my life like this. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be going back to class." she said, walking over to the door and opening it. She slammed it behind her and went to her next class.

Her pulse was maddeningly quick and she couldn't get it to slow. Kagome's head began to ache and for once in her life she didn't care about what her teacher was saying. The barcode she had at the back of her neck pulsated more than it had in years. The barcode was the number of experiments done on her, the results and her test subject number. She bit her lip hard, causing a thin line of blood to appear on her bottom lip. Kagome endured the agony and was releaved to hear the end of day bell. She collected her things and ran to her locker to get what she needed for homework.

Kagome drove home quickly and ran into the house, past her brother and his group of mush-head friends. She slammed her door and changed into dark jeans and a purple t-shirt. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and stood. Kagome had intentshions. She was going to get into her father's study that had long been locked up by her mother. Kagome went into the kitchen, ripping it apart for the key. Finally she found it behind a picture of herself and held it up, looking at it grimly. "Kagome, what the hell did you do to the kitchen?" Souta yelled.

She stood. "Something outside my programming." she sneered. She turned and ran to her father's study and unlocked the door. Those doctors had arisen her long dead curiousity and now she NEEDED to know what her father had done to her. The door swung open when she twisted the knob. She slowly entered the lab that she had been turned into what she was in...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Authour's Note; Hi there. Yeah, you. Read and review my friggen story. Oh, and I also want you to know that this is my first cliffhanger, and truth be told, it's making my eye twitch leaving it right there.

I also want the people to know that are reading this, that it will get very complicated in the next two or three chapters, mkay? Ask me any question, as long as it's not stupid. Now my dear fans, I must help you to understand a bit more what the hell was going on in the above chapter, so...

Souta: is resentful of Kagome because she seems seemingly perfect and flawless...like a robot. So he makes nasty robot remarks, but he doesn't know how close he is to the actual truth of the matter

Dr. Higurashi (Kagome and Souta's father): Madman whom used his own daughter as a guniea pig for his 'metalization' experiments. (To let you know, this part about their father will improve over the next few chapters, I promise you won't hate him as much as you do now in the ending of the story.)

Kagome: The quiet girl. Smart, and seemingly shy. No friends. Secretly yerns to know what happened to her, but tells people she doesn't. (Also, this discription will improve over the next few chappies, I just don't want to give too much of the plot line away in this!)

Mrs. Higurashi (Mother of Kagome and Souta): A powerful CEO who is never in her children's lives and dosen't like for them to call her unless it is an emergency. (THIS IS KILLING ME! I WANT TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE OTHER STUFF!)

Sesshomaru Taisho: The rich heir to his father's fortune. He has a mysterious reason for funding the doctors whom are intrested in 'metalization', that only he and Inuyasha know. Very handsome, a tad rude, and is the most popular guy in school along with his girlfriend, Yura. (Don't worry, the bitch isn't going to be around for long I'm going to...I should not have said that. Shutting up.)

Inuyasha Taisho: The misunderstood rich pretty boy. Mysterious reason...see Sesshomaru's blurp...powerful fighter, extremely popular along with his girlfriend, Kikyo. (She's not sticking around either...I hate Kikyo...well, it depends on what the pairings are going to be, if you know what I mean.)

Dr. Sango Mirashu: Married to collegue, Dr. Miroku Mirashu. Specializes in weapons for the U.S. government.

Dr. Miroku Mirashu: Married to collegue, Dr. Sango Mirashu. Specializes in myth and history research for the CIA or what ever.

Dr. Koga Wolfstein: Specializes in robotics.

Dr. Kaede Guiskiko: Specializes in human treatments and herbs.

Dr. Myoga Fishosan: Specializes in emotional treatments and brain surgeon. (Yah, I thought having Inuyasha as the brain surgeon was just too damn ironic.)

Naraku: The bad guy thus far.

Alright. Now do you understand? (I actually only wrote this because I was bored...)

Now, before you all ask what the pairings are, they are un-decided, but there will probably be a love triangle in here somewhere, mkay?

Bye bye for now!

(That's supposed to sound creepy. Does it? Oh, hot damn, that just gave me an idea!)

Tycoon Girl


	2. Chapter 2

Whatever It Takes

By: TycoonGirl

Disclaimer: I no own

Chapter Two; Not Really

Kagome stepped into the room. Sunlight from a bare window hit her glasses, causing them to gleam brightly. The wooden floor was covered in dust and the walls were lined with empty bookshelves that were also caked in dust. In front of the window there was a large wooden desk, also covered in dust. She stepped forward and the floor boards creaked under her. Her footprints were left behind her as she stopped before the desk. There was a chair behind the desk. She moved quickly around the desk and started flinging drawers open. However, every single one of them held nothing.

Souta came to the enterance of their father's study. "Kagome, what are you doing in this room? You know mom doesn't want us in here." he spoke.

She slammed her fist on the desk, tears welling behind her eyes. "Damn it! Everything's gone! All of Dad's work...it's not here!" she cried, her voice tight and angry.

"Why do you want Dad's research anyways? Mom moved it somewhere ages ago." Souta said, coming forward to his sister.

Kagome straightened and blinked, not allowing her tears to fall. "Nevermind about why I want the damn papers, I just do! Do you have any idea where they might be? Think Souta, this is very important to me!" she said, grabbing his shoulders.

He pushed her hands off him. "No. I don't know and I don't care. You're so friggen smart, you figure it out." he said, stalking from the room. Kagome swore and set the room back to what it looked like orginally and locked the door behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The doorbell rang and Kagome rose to answer it. She opened the door to find the group of doctors and the Taisho brothers on her doorstep. Her back went stiff. "What do you all want?" she hissed, blocking the entry way to her home.

Dr. Koga stepped forward immeadately. "Listen, we just want to talk with you. Can we please come in?" he asked, somehow slipping past her. She swore and stepped aside to allow the others enterance into her home.

"First off, is Sakuya or Souta home?" Dr. Myoga demanded, looking around the house.

Kagome was silent for a few beats. "Only Souta is here. My mother is away on a business trip and will be for the remainder of this month." she replied, leading the large group of people into the formal living room.

Dr. Sango sighed. "Do you know if Souta has been tested on?" she asked, sitting in a chair.

Kagome scowled and threw her hands in the air. "How do you even know I've been tested on? Leave my brother out of this." she growled.

Suddenly Souta appeared from the basement, smoke following him. "Yo." he greeted everyone before shuffling into the kitchen. "Okay, we'll leave the stoner out of this." Inuyasha snorted. Kagome crossed her arms, very irked.

"Anyways, what we came here for was to try and purswayed you to allow us to run a few minor tests on you. It would be of great benifit to you and us." Dr. Miroku said.

Kagome shook her head. "No. I've already given you my answer and it was a no! And it hasn't changed and it won't!" she cried.

A long scilence filled the room then Dr. Kaede sighed and stood. "Very well. If you don't want to then there is nothing that we can do. However if you change your mind, contact Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. I hope you have a nice day Miss. Kagome Higurashi." she said, leading the group to the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She woke the following morning, her barcode throbbing repeatedly as if someone where making it do so. She groaned and went to go shower. Kagome dressed in her school uniform and grabbed her A+ worthy homework, adjusted her glasses and left in her car for school. She parked in the back of the lot and walked quickly across the ashpalt to the red brick building with large cream roman coloums in the front, near the enterance. Kagome entered and went to her locker, then to her class.

The day was passing slowly for her when she went to lunch. Instead of getting lunch she went to a table in the corner that was empty and started doing her homework. When she was done, she stared out the window, her chin propped up in her hand, covering her mouth. Her elbow rested on the table and she closed her eyes for a moment but that didn't last long. Her eyes snapped open and she sighed quietly.

Everytime she closed her eyes she was haunted with memories from the days her father was alive. The one she'd seen just a moment ago was of her peering up at her father whom was injecting a metal-like fluid into her veins and assuring her it was okay. The surroundings looked familiar, but she had not seen anything like the place in her home.

The bell rang and she stood, gathering her things. She walked quickly to the exit, acidentally colliding with Kagura. "Watch where your going loser." Kagura snorted.

She ignored her and continued on her path to the door but was slowed when she felt a hand wrap around her upperarm. She was jerked around to face Kagura. "Who the hell do you think you are, not apologizing to me for crashing into me?" she snarled.

Kagome sighed and pulled her arm away. "I believe you are mistaken. It should be you whom is apologizing to me. You bumped into me, not the other way around, and may I suggest that when you speak to others you try a mint before hand and try to be more polite." she said in a deadly calm voice before turning and striding away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She closed the front door behind her and sighed. Some days were just plain exhausting for her. Kagome went to her room and changed into loose jeans and a black t-shirt. Kagome grabbed the rusted old key off of her desk that was to her father's study and decided to go take one last look at it. She unlocked it and shut the door behind her.

Kagome noticed something on a bookcase. It was a some sort of symbol. She pressed her fingers to it and there was a grinding sound as a bookshelf sprung off the wall, revealing a dark hole behind it. She gulped as lights sprung on. Kagome gathered her nerves and stepped into the steel corridor.

Her footsteps made dull clinking noises against the cool steel. When she reached the end of the long hall she came into a lab. This was the place! The place from her memories. Kagome looked around, astounded. The place was cold, so cold that she could see her breath and so cold she should've brought a jacket. She shivered. The room was made out of steel and there were test-tubes, beakers, bunsen burners and other things set up on steel and glass tables. There was a freezer in the back and then there were stacks of boxes in the back of the room.

As she creeped over to the the freezer she felt like things were some-how going to get really creepy in a minute, and sure enough they did. She peered through thick glass to see what was like a giant ice-cube that fit into the room. In the middle of the frozen ice was her father, holding his throat as if gasping for air. He wore black slacks and a white lab coat. His glasses had been knocked astray and were frozen floating to the bottom. His eyes were bugged out in panic. She gasped and backed away.

Kagome quickly went over to the boxes and found her father's research. Kagome knelt and read through it all and looked at the syurm left. She put everything back and ran, shutting the bookcase behind her. She huffed and exited her father's study, locking it behind her. Her heart was thumping wildly and she went to her room and shut herself in.

The things that been in her father's research...she shuttered at the thought. When she was five years old her father had come up with a soultion for the milatry to have the perfect robotic soldiers, something called 'metalization'. He had not used it on anyone or anything before his presentation to the government so when they gave him a monkey to test on, it died and so did the two hundred after that. After awhile a man named Naraku approached Dr. Akira Higurashi and demanded that he become a test-subject. Kagome's father had refused, leading to when the research he'd been doing stopped. Kagome now suspected that this Naraku person had drowned her father and frozen him in the ice as some sort of cruel joke, then took over the project and research in the disguise of her father. That was probably when the man whom had claimed to be her father started using other humans as test subjects, including her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome skipped dinner, having no real appitite. She was trying to prepare how she would approach Inuyasha or Sesshomaru for their help. She completed her homework and went to find her brother. He was eating pizza and watching television. He looked up. "Did you clean up dad's study after ripping it up?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. Souta...listen, I know we haven't exzactly gotten along since we were young...but, I just want you to answer me a question. When I turned six and you were five, do you remember any different things that dad did? Like any durastic changes in his personality?" Kagome asked.

Her brother snorted. "No. All I remember is Dad becoming less and less in my life, finally becoming really nasty. I guess he was too busy showering you and mom in presents to give a crap about me." he said stiffly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome had three classes with Sesshomaru and one with Inuyasha. During the class periods she shared with Sesshomaru none of the other popular people were in the class, so it would be the perfect oppournity to talk to him. She took a deep breath in last period history. The bell rang and she walked across the room to him. He looked up. "Can I help you Kagome?" he asked. "I've reconsidered. I need to talk to everybody. I found something..." "Alright. We'll be over in an hour." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome drove home and changed into long pants and a blue long-sleeve shirt with three buttons up the front. She pulled her hair back, showing off her barcode. She grabbed her key and went downstairs as the doorbell rang.

She opened the door and stepped aside so that the doctors and the Taisho brothers could enter. "We're all glad that you decided to change your mind about us. May I ask why?" Dr. Sango inquired.

"I found my father's research and his lab." she said, crossing her arms.

Everyone collectively gasped when they registered Kagome's words. "This is exellent news! Can we see it?" Miroku asked, shaking Kagome by the shoulders. Her teeth clacked together.

"Ow. And calm the the hell down. Of course you can, that's why I called you here. Though it is freezing down there. I'm surprised I didn't catch my death down there. Anyways, if you have a weak stomach, I suggest you stay away from the window near the freezer." she advised, leading them towards the door to her father's study.

The group paused, trying to tell what she meant. "Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned to him and the others. "I found my real father frozen inside an icecube in the freezer." she said, inserting the key and opening the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They gathered the research and quickly left the lab, shutting it up. Kagome led them to the living room and they all took seats. "I take it you've read all of this data? Well, what do you think Kagome?" Dr. Myoga asked.

Kagome sighed and sat back. "The truth is, I've had my suspicions about what I was over the past few years...and I wanted to take your help when you first offered it, but that would be betraying my father. I knew that he was a man that wouldn't easily use one of his own children for some stupid lab experiment, even if it was for the government. It turns out I was right. Last night when I was going over my father's research, I was able to tell the last log he made when it was actually him. It was when I was about six...that's when I learned about this man named Naraku. In my father's research it mentioned that the man demanded he become the first human test subject. After that I think that this Naraku guy was somehow responsible for the death of my real father and the lab tests done on myself and others. What I can't believe is that this man documented everything that he did and left my father's frozen ice-cube body in that freezer. And surely my father would've told my mother about something as important as a man approaching him to become a human tester...I want to know why she didn't stop him..." Kagome said, holding back tears.

The room was deadly silent. "Is that all? Can you remember anything more?" Kaede chided.

"I'd have to sit down and think for a few hours..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sat in a chair, her eyes closed. Her mind was whirring with thoughts and memories. Suddenly it hit her and she jumped up, her eyes bright, even though it was 2 a.m. "That's it!" she cried.

Inuyasha grunted and fell off of his chair as Kagome dashed past him. He rubbed his head. "What the hell was that about you stupid wench?" he grumbled.

She ignored him and went into the hall where the attic hatch was. She glared up at it. "DAMN IT! I'M TOO SHORT!" Kagome yelled, stomping a foot in her anger. She put her hands on the wall and lowered her head, tears threating to stream down her cheeks. Finally she turned and went into her room to get things to stack together so she could reach.

First she put a chair, then all of her pillows, then a few boxes and a stool. She climbed the wobbling pile and tried to push open the hatch. It wouldn't budge. "Damn." she muttered, sweat dripping from her brow. She lowered her head and set her shoulders on the lid and rammed her shoulders back, breaking the wooden door. The chair tipped and the stack tipped over. Kagome clung to the edge, her armpits sore as they were rammed right against the splintered wood.

She managed to pull herself in and stood shakily. Kagome brushed the dust off of her pants and turned on the light. With a trembling hand she wiped her forehead off and then noticed that there was a dripping noise somewhere. She looked all around the attic and saw nothing that would generate such a noise, then she looked at her arm and saw droplets of blood making the dull plinking sound on the old, musty two by fours of the attic's floor. She winced and ripped the hem off of her shirt and tied it around her arm.

Now that her wound was temporarily taken care of she looked around the unusually large attic. There were cobwebbs in every corner and dust was thick everywhere, including in the air. The only light in the dark and moldy attic was the single light bulb hanging from the rafters. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the dim lighting and sneezed. She rubbed her nose that was now bright red.

Kagome took a step towards a large rectangular object that was covered in a white sheet. She let her fingers embedd themselves in the white cotton and then she ripped it off. The dusty cotton sheet slipped through her fingers and pooled at her feet. Kagome's eyes widened at the large door that was before her. It was a cool cobalt blue with a silver handle and a combonation keypad. She heard shouting from the hatch that led down to the regular house. "Kagome! Kagome? Are you alright?"

She walked to the hatch and dropped to her knees by it. She leaned forward so they all saw her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've found something though. I don't know if I should open it...plus there's a lock on there..."

Suddenly there was a noise that made Kagome jump. It was her brother and his band practicing at full volume. She pitched forward and let out a shrill scream. Before anyone could react Sesshomaru was catching Kagome in his arms. He set her down. "What happened to your arm?" he asked, taking it and un-wrapping it.

Before Kagome could reply Koga came forward and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you weren't hurt my dear Kagome. I don't know what I would've done if you had been injured too terribly. I've been meaning to ask you since the moment we first met...will you be my woman?" he asked.

"A...air..." she gasped, pushing him away. She coughed for a moment and straightened her glasses.

Koga was still holding her hand, gazing at her expectantly. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both scowling. Kagome turned bright red as she felt Koga's hand stroaking her butt. She slapped him and pushed him away to go hide behind Sesshomaru. "No! That is so gross! You pervert!" she shrieked.

Koga rubbed his cheek. "That proves it. You want me, your just too shy to admit it. Don't worry my love, I know how you feel." he said, starting to walk towards her as if to embrace her. She shrieked and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm.

Sesshomaru hit him on the head. "Knock it off Koga. Kagome is off limits." he growled. Kagome let go of his arm and then looked up to the hatch.

"Don't even think about it wench. Your arm is hurt." Inuyasha snarled once he saw what Kagome wanted to do. She frowned and put her hands on her hips, a fire in her eyes.

Her glasses gleamed as if they sensed their wearer's mood. "Pardon me, Inuyasha, I don't believe my name is Wench. It's Kagome. KA-GO-ME, got it? Oh and while were on the subject of things you can't do, please, refrain from thinking you can control me." she said in a sweet voice, all the while stepping closer and closer to the hanyou.

Inuyasha backed away from Kagome, his cheeks tinged pink. He cleared his throat. "Keh." was all he could say.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author's Note: Hiya. I'm back again. Please read and review my story. I hope you like that I continued my story. I really like this story a bit more than my other ones, so I'm focusing on this right now. I got my inspiration from Full Metal Alchamist, though it's a totally different plot and there will be no more mention of anything in FMA from now on. Anyhow, now's the part when I add to the character discriptions.

Souta: is resentful of Kagome because she seems seemingly perfect and flawless...like a robot. So he makes nasty robot remarks, but he doesn't know how close he is to the actual truth of the matter. He is a stoner and frequently gets in trouble and is prone to host very loud band practises at all hours of the night.

Dr. Higurashi (Kagome and Souta's father): Madman whom supposedly used his own daughter as a guniea pig for his 'metalization' experiments, but was actually brutally murdered and turned into an ice cube. He was working for the government on the perfect robot soldiers but the formula killed the lab animals he was allowed to use. (To let you know, this part about their father will improve over the next few chapters, I promise you won't hate him as much as you do now in the ending of the story.)

Kagome: The quiet girl. Smart, and seemingly shy. No friends. Secretly yerns to know what happened to her, but tells people she doesn't. She likes to hide her true self and has a habit of being very nosy which leads to most of her discoveries. (Also, this discription will improve over the next few chappies, I just don't want to give too much of the plot line away in this!)

Mrs. Higurashi (Mother of Kagome and Souta): A powerful CEO who is never in her children's lives and dosen't like for them to call her unless it is an emergency. (THIS IS KILLING ME! I WANT TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE OTHER STUFF!)

Sesshomaru Taisho: The rich heir to his father's fortune. He has a mysterious reason for funding the doctors whom are intrested in 'metalization', that only he and Inuyasha know. Very handsome, a tad rude, and is the most popular guy in school along with his girlfriend, Yura. (Don't worry, the bitch isn't going to be around for long I'm going to...I should not have said that. Shutting up.) Compassionate to others and very strong.

Inuyasha Taisho: The misunderstood rich pretty boy. Mysterious reason...see Sesshomaru's blurp...powerful fighter, extremely popular along with his girlfriend, Kikyo. (She's not sticking around either...I hate Kikyo...well, it depends on what the pairings are going to be, if you know what I mean.) Rude and can be quite mean at times. Wants the best for everyone, just doesn't ask nicely.

Dr. Sango Mirashu: Married to collegue, Dr. Miroku Mirashu. Specializes in weapons for the U.S. government.

Dr. Miroku Mirashu: Married to collegue, Dr. Sango Mirashu. Specializes in myth and history research for the CIA or what ever.

Dr. Koga Wolfstein: Specializes in robotics. Has a crush on Kagome and wants her to be his 'woman'.

Dr. Kaede Guiskiko: Specializes in human treatments and herbs.

Dr. Myoga Fishosan: Specializes in emotional treatments and brain surgeon. (Yah, I thought having Inuyasha as the brain surgeon was just too damn ironic.)

Naraku: The bad guy. Killed Dr. Higurashi and took over his life to continue the research and tested on countless humans, including Kagome, whom then myseteriously dissappeared.

Alright. That is all. Not many changes, but some. The next chapter is going to be a cute little fluff chappie, but you should read it! Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Whatever It Takes

By:TycoonGirl

Disclaimer: I no own

Chapter Three: Shocked

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome woke after a few hours sleep. She and the others had cleaned up the mess in the hall and they had taken rooms in the large villa. Kagome rolled from her warm bed and went to her bathroom to shower. She stepped out and dressed in her uniform and swore when she saw that she had not done her homework assignment. She kicked the desk and hurriedly sat down to write out her assignments.

She ran down the stairs and hopped into her car. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got in her car as well. She stared at the quizically for a moment, then shrugged it off and drove to school. Kagome parked and got out of the car. She walked away from the two brothers, headed for her locker. She gathered her things and went to her first class. Math. She slid into her seat and class began.

Her gaze was blank and quite creepy as she stared down and her B- paper. She grabbed the paper and shoved it into her binder, then pulled out a calender. It was the last day of the month. Her hands started to shake as she slipped her calender away. Kagome sliently rose and moved to the front of the class. "Professor Akira, may I please be excused? I'm not feeling to well, I think I'd like to go to the nurse." she said in a calm voice. Her teacher nodded to her and handed her a paper pass.

Kagome walked through the white halls lined with blue lockers and black carpet. She arrived at the nurse's office. "Hello Kagome. How are you?" Nurse Ayame asked pleasantly as usual. "I'm not feeling too well." she said. "Ah, okay. You don't need to explain to me. Besides, you always come here the last day of each month begging to go home. Good thing today's Friday. You can go. I hope you feel better." Ayame called.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She arrived home and parked her car. The team of doctors were still there. Damn. Getting past them would be a hassle especially with her change happening so quickly. Kagome was utterly pale. She looked like a frail ghost and she was clearly ill, which was something that only happened at the end of each month. Kagome entered her home and went into the kitchen. Doctor Kaede looked up.

"I was wondering when you would be home. You shouldn't have gone to school at all today. Sit down, I have something that will ease the pain on your body." she said in a sage-like voice, turning to a big silver pot and stirring it with a ladle then filling a coffee mug with the herbal drink. She set it before Kagome.

The drink was a pale blue color, like the sky. It had yellow and green specks floating in it along with something white. It smelled like mint. Kagome picked up the mug after sitting and drank it all. She bowed her head. "Thank you Doctor."

Dr. Kaede nodded. "It's no problem. I make this at the end of every month for the ones whom have suffered the painful transition from a roban into your robotica stage." she said, taking the mug and putting it in the sink. Kagome's body was aching and burning. She felt the pain from everything that her body had gone through that month and she grunted. "What?" she managed to gasp.

"Oh, I forgot that you have had no one to guide you through this ordeal. I shall explain. A roban is what the scientists that know about you and others like you have named your race or those whom have been through metalization. Metalization is when you make the change from human into robot. However at the end of each month you go through something called robotica. That is when you turn back into a human. During this time, as I'm sure you know from experiance, you feel all the pain that you have sustained that month, both physically, mentally and emotionally. The more pain you endure, the longer it takes for your stage to be over. Judging by your early reaction to this day, your stage will not be pleasant. You should really stop hurting yourself like that. I believe that your stage will be over by monday night...how long are your stages of pain usually?" Dr. Kaede asked, gazing at the shaking girl whom was already feeling the burn of change.

Kagome coughed and pushed her hair back. "I...I think..two days...usually...ho..weever...there was...one...that...last...ed...ten...day...s..." she hacked. Kaede frowned. "Come with me, you should be in a room by yourself. Do you have one?" "Yes..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Her body shook as she laid on the matress. That was all that was in the white room. Tears poured from her eyes and she coughed frequantly. Kagome had changed into baggy red plaid sleep pants and a black t-shirt. Her glasses were gone and her hair was up. Kagome sat up and grimaced at the pain. Her head was throbbing, and her toe was as well. Her arm was on fire and she was having problems breathing. Her cheeks were bright red and her emotions were going everywhere.

Outside the door that was locked for everyone's protection stood Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, listening to her groans of pain and discomfort. Sesshomaru looked away, tears filling his eyes. "Damn it, she's worse than Rin..." he said. Inuyasha patted his brother on his arm. "I know. After all, Kagome is the oldest one of the roban race...she's suffered far longer than anyone else and far more...I think it would be best if we brought Rin here to meet Kagome. They might take comfort in knowing each other."

Sesshomaru sniffed. "You might be right." he said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On Wednesday morning Kagome's groans finally stopped. She sat up and went to the door and knocked on it. Within a few moments it was opened by Dr. Myoga. He smiled. "Feeling better I see. Your robotica lasted longer than we all thought. Come on, you must be starving." the kindly old man said.

Kagome followed sleepily after him. During her stage she had not been able to sleep or eat or any of the other nessary things. First Kagome showered and did her business, then she dressed in loose jeans and a plum tank top. She pulled her hair back and slid on her glasses. Then Kagome went into the kitchen. Dr. Sango, Dr. Miroku, and Dr. Koga had gone to their lab to work on something, the Taisho brothers were at school and that left Kagome with Dr. Kaede and Dr. Myoga...joy.

She ate a lot of food then crawled up the stairs and fell onto her bed, to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat with their popular friends after school which included Yura, Kikyo, Kagura and Kanna. "Urgh, can you believe it, that brainy dweeb didn't come to school again. Damn, and I had a really good plan to get back at her for being so rude to me at school. She bumped into me so rudely then refused to apologize to me. Can you believe the nerve of some people?" Kagura demanded going on and on about someone that had offended her.

Inuyasha leaned forward. "Hey, why don't you do the old water bucket trick where you throw ice water on her in front of some guy she has the hots for?" he asked wickedly, oblivious to the fact that he was sealing Kagome's impending doom. Kagura let out a cackle. "Seroiusly, I don't think this nerd has even thought about any guy ever. She's so lame, but that's a good idea Inuyasha. I think I'll use that on the bitch tommorrow at school." she smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sat at the kitchen table quickly flying through her homework. When she was finished she wandered back to the attic. Kagome was about to jump up when she heard a shout from the kitchen. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Kagome's mother shouted. Kagome winced and ran to her mother's side. "Mother, this is Doctor Kaede and Doctor Myoga. They are science professors and have been helping me get into the school I want to. Please do not be upset." She spoke quietly.

Sakuya, Kagome's mother, narrowed her glimmering sapphire blue eyes in disgust. She turned away from Kaede and Myoga whom were standing next to each other to face her daughter. She slapped Kagome across the face, leaving a brillant red mark. Kagome's hair fell over her face. "What are the rules about you becoming a scientist? You must go through my contacts, not some random doctor. Go to the library, I'm tired of your presence. I want these people out of here by the time I return from dinner with my male friend. Understood?" she demanded. "Yes Ma'am." Kagome said quietly. Kagome's mother left in a cloud of heavy purfume, slamming the door.

Kaede scurried over to Kagome. "Is your cheek alright?" she asked. Kagome brushed the hair from her face. "Yes, of course. It won't hurt until the end of this month. I apologize for my mother's behavoiur. She never wanted children. My father was always a much better parent. Anyhow, as much as I would like you all to continue staying here, I am afraid that I must abide by my mother's rules and you all will have to leave. If there is any thing you need me to do call me on my cell phone number at any time." Kagome said, writing her number down in neat curly print and handing the blue post-it to Kaede.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Kagome woke to her barcode burning. She let out a loud groan and rolled off her bed. It was like someone had stuck a burning iron fire-place poker on her neck. Kagome swore and jumped into an ice-cold shower. The cold water beat down on her pale skin and dark black barcode. The water helped a bit, but not much. Kagome sighed and finally decided to ignore it. When she went to turn off the water she was shocked with a jolt of electicity magnified by the water all in the stall and on her body.

Kagome pulled on her uniform and grabbed her home work. She slid her clean glasses on and went to the car and got in. She drove to school. Another day of boredom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagura, Kanna, Yura, Kikyo, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were all sitting in the class room where Kagura had decided to strike. They all sat by the door so they could get a good view of the victim being drenched in ice water. Sesshomaru had his arm around Yura's arms and Inuyasha and Kikyo were sucking face.

Kagome arrived at her class and pushed the door open. Suddenly a bucket of ice water came crashing down on her, knocking her glasses off, which had happened to break and cut her cheek. Her books were knocked into the large pool of water. Kagome felt her barcode burn even more intensely than that morning and she let out a whimper as the electric currents surrounded her. The entire class was in disbelif, watching the small lighting rolling over Kagome. Her eyes filled with tears and she turned and ran from the room.

The pain of everything crashed down on Kagome and she ran from the school as fast as her legs could carry her, which was pretty fast. She'd been embarressed in front of the entire class, not to mention that she had suddenly turned into the main conductor for some pretty intense electricty. Kagome found herself in some dark cave and sat against the wall, her feet in the stream that ran past, also electrifying that. She slumped back, completely lost into the world of unconsiousness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Authours Note: I have been in school, so don't blame me. Blame the government.

Souta: is resentful of Kagome because she seems seemingly perfect and flawless...like a robot. So he makes nasty robot remarks, but he doesn't know how close he is to the actual truth of the matter. He is a stoner and frequently gets in trouble and is prone to host very loud band practises at all hours of the night.

Dr. Higurashi (Kagome and Souta's father): Madman whom supposedly used his own daughter as a guniea pig for his 'metalization' experiments, but was actually brutally murdered and turned into an ice cube. He was working for the government on the perfect robot soldiers but the formula killed the lab animals he was allowed to use. (To let you know, this part about their father will improve over the next few chapters, I promise you won't hate him as much as you do now in the ending of the story.)

Kagome: The quiet girl. Smart, and seemingly shy. No friends. Secretly yerns to know what happened to her, but tells people she doesn't. She likes to hide her true self and has a habit of being very nosy which leads to most of her discoveries. (Also, this discription will improve over the next few chappies, I just don't want to give too much of the plot line away in this!)

Mrs. Higurashi (Mother of Kagome and Souta): A powerful CEO who is never in her children's lives and dosen't like for them to call her unless it is an emergency. (THIS IS KILLING ME! I WANT TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE OTHER STUFF!) She is quite nasty, has a temper, never wanted children, dosen't want Kagome or Souta near her.

Sesshomaru Taisho: The rich heir to his father's fortune. He has a mysterious reason for funding the doctors whom are intrested in 'metalization', that only he and Inuyasha know. Very handsome, a tad rude, and is the most popular guy in school along with his girlfriend, Yura. (Don't worry, the bitch isn't going to be around for long I'm going to...I should not have said that. Shutting up.) Compassionate to others and very strong.

Inuyasha Taisho: The misunderstood rich pretty boy. Mysterious reason...see Sesshomaru's blurp...powerful fighter, extremely popular along with his girlfriend, Kikyo. (She's not sticking around either...I hate Kikyo...well, it depends on what the pairings are going to be, if you know what I mean.) Rude and can be quite mean at times. Wants the best for everyone, just doesn't ask nicely.

Dr. Sango Mirashu: Married to collegue, Dr. Miroku Mirashu. Specializes in weapons for the U.S. government.

Dr. Miroku Mirashu: Married to collegue, Dr. Sango Mirashu. Specializes in myth and history research for the CIA or what ever.

Dr. Koga Wolfstein: Specializes in robotics. Has a crush on Kagome and wants her to be his 'woman'.

Dr. Kaede Guiskiko: Specializes in human treatments and herbs. Makes a herbal remedy to robotica that helps numb the pain.

Dr. Myoga Fishosan: Specializes in emotional treatments and brain surgeon. (Yah, I thought having Inuyasha as the brain surgeon was just too damn ironic.)

Naraku: The bad guy. Killed Dr. Higurashi and took over his life to continue the research and tested on countless humans, including Kagome, whom then myseteriously dissappeared.

Rin: A mystery so far...

Yah. So, that is my chapter. Sorry for the cliffy!

TycoonGirl


	4. Chapter 4

Whatever It Takes

By: Tycoon Girl

Disclaimer: I no own

Chapter Four: Plotting: Part One

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open as she heard a bird chirping loudly outside the mouth of the cave. Kagome sheilded her eyes from the bright sun rays pouring through the gray rocks that warmed her damp body. Some places on Kagome's body were slightly burned and Kagome tried to move her legs. They were like two tons each. She could not move. Now she was stranded in the damn cave until she was either found or could walk again. Her chocolate brown eyes welled with tears of hate, fury, sadness and fear. This was all that bitch Kagura's fault and she knew it.

Her small body errupted with rage and her eyes became firey. Somehow she managed to stand up and drag her badly hurt self home. She went into her room and showered. Kagome sat on her bed and bandaged her leg and her wrists as they were charred black and huge flakes of skin were sprinkling the ground in her wake. Kagome pulled on shiny black basket ball shorts and a white tank top, then glanced at herself in the mirror and grinned wickedly. She had just the plan to get Kagura, Kanna, Yura, Kikyo, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome clambored downstairs to her mother's office and knocked lightly. Her mother wouldn't have noticed if Kagome had been gone the previous day. Sakuya called for her entry so Kagome stepped into the high fashion high polished office. "Mother, I was wondering if you would allow me to go shopping for some things...?"

Sakuya looked up from her computer screen. Shopping was always a good subject for her mother. "What kind of things?" she asked instantly. Kagome flipped her hair out of her eyes. "I would like to get a hair cut, some contacts and some new clothes. I've finally relized that there is so much more to life than acting like a nerd and being one. Now I just want to be popular." Kagome said, faking innocence. Her mother fell for it, eager to go shopping.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning rolled around and Kagome got up extra early. She showered, put her make-up on, did her hair, got dressed (with her new wonder bra that lifts...) and buttoned her shirt low. Kagome didn't tuck it in either. She let the tips hang out below the vest. Her navel along with it's piercing glimmered. She loosely tied her tie and put a very expensive necklace on. Kagome spritzed some nice smelling purfume on and grabbed her back pack.

Before leaving her room she checked the mirror. Her hair was curled out at the bottom and the bangs were held back with a single silver barette. Her eyes were shadowed with creams and silvers. Clear lip gloss shimmered on her lips. Her black eye lashes were mascara'ed and eye liner'ed and she was wearing contacts. Kagome slid her feet into black bongo shoes and tied the blue laces up. She pulled on her black blazer and went downstairs.

Her mother was very happy. Souta just stared at her stupidly. However this was nothing new. Kagome smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth. "Alrighty. I've gotta get to school. Later!" she called, waving as she went out the door. Kagome got into her new shiny cherry red BMW and drove off, looking like a goddess among the creamy black leather seats.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At school Kagura was snickering. "Boy that Kagome Higuashi was one easy target. I almost feel bad for her...not!" she cackled. "Oh shut your face Kagura. You should be nicer to her." Inuyasha snapped, glaring over at the black haired witch. Kagura made a face. "You shut up! After all, you're the one to suggest that I should pour water over the bitch's head, so this is partly your fault." she snapped, narrowing her eyes. They group was currently in a detention room serving in school suspension for what they did to Kagome. Yura jumped to her feet, her clevage pouring out the top of her shirt. "Both of you shut up. It's no one but that damn Higurashi's fault. Now we are going to exzact some new revenge on the bitch by doing everything possible that we can without getting in trouble." she snarled, making it final.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes were focused out the window as he watched a red BMW glide up to the school the windows rattling with lound music. The car slid to a stop and the driver got out. Sesshomaru was able to catch a glimpse of the girl's back, but nothing else. He sighed. He could not catch a break that day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome fearlessly entered the school and strode quickly down the crowded halls. Guys were leering at her and 'eye-raping' her. Kagome hid a shutter and went to her locker. She grabbed her books and pulled off her blazer. The guy next to her nearly feel over in shock when he saw Kagome's smooth skin and navel. She smirked and shut her locker and gracefully bent over, giving the guy an eye full of her pale and large cleavage. "You can look all you like, but you're never getting any." she said, standing and hurrying into math. Kagome pushed open the door and the entire class fell silent as she was late. "Sorry. Locker problems." she lied.

Her amusement doubled when she entered the lunchroom and sat at her usual empty table. Guys swarmed over to her, lining the two benches. Kagome faced away from the table and guys kneeled in front of her and stood around her. They were all eagar to date her among other things. There was one guy that stood out in her mind. He was across the lunchroom, acting cooly. He too was surrounded by most of the female students. Their eyes met from across the room and he stood and gracefully glided over to her, his mucles rippling. His long black hair hung to his lower back in a braid and his blue-black bangs fell over his blue- almost indigo eyes. He had his uniform sleeves rolled up to his elbow and on his wrists he had some sort of blue tattoos. "Hello there. I am Jankstanou and you are breath-takingly beautiful." he said.

Despite her stuggles she blushed and giggled. "Why that you. I'm Kagome, and well, you're very handsome." she said. Jankstanou held out a hand to her and she took it. He helped her up and he led her out of the lunchroom, much to the dismay of all their admiring fans.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked down the hall to the lunch room. They had been allowed to go get lunch for themselves as the girls weren't going to eat. They both heard giggling and heard a slam. They rounded the corner to see Jankstanou with Kagome. She was up against the locker and they were kissing very passionately. When Jankstanou and Kagome broke away from one another they noticed the brothers watching them. Kagome pulled her vest back into place and looked up to meet Sesshomaru's astonished eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After school Kagome and Jankstanou (her new boyfriend) went down town in Kagome's cool car. They got out and walked the streets, holding hands, their fingers intertwined. Their groupies and friends crowded around the pair and chatted merrily. Kagome and Jankstanou put together were even more popular than the whole Kikyo and Yura group. They all went to McDonald's, then went shopping. The new couple passed a cute jewelry store. "Wait here." Jankstanou said.

Kagome did as she was told and momentarily he returned with a small velvet box. He handed it to her and Kagome gently opened it. Inside was a silver gold chain and a beautiful blue crystal heart. "Omigod Jankstanou!" she cried, hugging him tightly. He slipped the necklace on her gently then kissed the lock that held the two ends that held the necklace on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author's Note; I have some unfortunate news. My friend was hit by a car this after noon. He didn't die or anything, but I don't think I'll be updating for a bit cuz I'm really worried about him. I've known him since second friggen grade!

Souta: is resentful of Kagome because she seems seemingly perfect and flawless...like a robot. So he makes nasty robot remarks, but he doesn't know how close he is to the actual truth of the matter. He is a stoner and frequently gets in trouble and is prone to host very loud band practises at all hours of the night.

Dr. Higurashi (Kagome and Souta's father): Madman whom supposedly used his own daughter as a guniea pig for his 'metalization' experiments, but was actually brutally murdered and turned into an ice cube. He was working for the government on the perfect robot soldiers but the formula killed the lab animals he was allowed to use. (To let you know, this part about their father will improve over the next few chapters, I promise you won't hate him as much as you do now in the ending of the story.)

Kagome: The quiet girl. Smart, and seemingly shy. No friends. Secretly yerns to know what happened to her, but tells people she doesn't. She likes to hide her true self and has a habit of being very nosy which leads to most of her discoveries. (Also, this discription will improve over the next few chappies, I just don't want to give too much of the plot line away in this!) Now she's popular and many guys want her bad.

Mrs. Higurashi (Mother of Kagome and Souta): A powerful CEO who is never in her children's lives and dosen't like for them to call her unless it is an emergency. (THIS IS KILLING ME! I WANT TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE OTHER STUFF!) She is quite nasty, has a temper, never wanted children, dosen't want Kagome or Souta near her. Loves shopping and has a mysterious 'male friend'...

Sesshomaru Taisho: The rich heir to his father's fortune. He has a mysterious reason for funding the doctors whom are intrested in 'metalization', that only he and Inuyasha know. Very handsome, a tad rude, and is the most popular guy in school along with his girlfriend, Yura. (Don't worry, the bitch isn't going to be around for long I'm going to...I should not have said that. Shutting up.) Compassionate to others and very strong. Starting to see that Kagome isn't just the nerd he thought she was.

Inuyasha Taisho: The misunderstood rich pretty boy. Mysterious reason...see Sesshomaru's blurp...powerful fighter, extremely popular along with his girlfriend, Kikyo. (She's not sticking around either...I hate Kikyo...well, it depends on what the pairings are going to be, if you know what I mean.) Rude and can be quite mean at times. Wants the best for everyone, just doesn't ask nicely.

Dr. Sango Mirashu: Married to collegue, Dr. Miroku Mirashu. Specializes in weapons for the U.S. government.

Dr. Miroku Mirashu: Married to collegue, Dr. Sango Mirashu. Specializes in myth and history research for the CIA or what ever.

Dr. Koga Wolfstein: Specializes in robotics. Has a crush on Kagome and wants her to be his 'woman'.

Dr. Kaede Guiskiko: Specializes in human treatments and herbs. Makes a herbal remedy to robotica that helps numb the pain.

Dr. Myoga Fishosan: Specializes in emotional treatments and brain surgeon. (Yah, I thought having Inuyasha as the brain surgeon was just too damn ironic.)

Naraku: The bad guy. Killed Dr. Higurashi and took over his life to continue the research and tested on countless humans, including Kagome, whom then myseteriously dissappeared.

Rin: A mystery so far...

Jankstanou: A total hottie. Super rich, super smart, super everything. The ultra boyfriend (in my dreams...). More popular than Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's cliuqes.

Kagura: Bitch and wants to get revenge on Kagome for something totally gay. I personally don't like the way I wrote Kagura in this story so...yah...

Kanna: Kagura's sister, basically a mindless lacky.

Yura: Sesshomaru's current flavor of the month/months. Leader of popular group A. (That's what I'm calling their group from now on, mmmkay?)

Kikyo: Inuyasha's over-controlling jealous bitchy girlfriend whom has a sick obession with bondage, making out, intercoarse and physical pain during intercoarse...(I'll explain that part later, but you'll need this disgusting information for future chapters containing plot thickening.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So there's that. Please review. I like getting replies from the people whom read my story. Oh and I do believe that this story is now a Kagome and Jankstanou pairing. Don't hate me...(it won't stay this way forever)

MMMMMMkay?

Tycoon Girl

(P.S. The reason I'm acting like a total bitch is because I ate like twenty twizzlers that I bought with my friends...)


End file.
